


Just Dance

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Breaking In [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does what he can to cheer Cas up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

“C'mon, Cas.” Dean pulled at Castiel's ankle but the teen pulled his leg away and grumbled from his bed. Dean sighed, moved closer and tried again. “Hey! I didn't walk over here, deal with your dad's twenty questions just to sit here and watch you mope.”

“Then go.” Castiel muttered into the pillow.

“Aw, you don't mean that. You know you love being around me! Everyone loves being around me.” Dean walked oover the the top of the bed, put his hand on Cas' and interlaced their fingers. “Get up, I wanna show you something.”

Cas looked up, his eyes squinting. “Show me what?”

Dean grinned. He was finally making progress. “I can only show you if you stand up.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and snorted. “Right. Like that time you had something to show me but we had to lie down on your bed with you on top of me.”

Dean grinned even harder. “Hey, you liked what I showed you, didn't cha?”

Castiel chuckled quietly then finally stood up. His eyes were red and a little puffy and there were streaks from his tears on his cheeks. He moved close to Dean and asked, “What is it?” Dean quickly put one hand on Cas' hip and grabs one of his hands with the other. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“Some old wise people say that it's impossible to be sad while dancing.” Dean pulled Castiel forward by the hand on his hip. He laughed at the choked sound of surprise that came from his boyfriend.

“Dean,” Cas looked embarrassed and a little panicked, “I-I don't know... how to dance.”

Dean leaned forward the inch needed and kissed Cas once on the nose then again, chaste on the lips. “It's fine, you don't need to know anything except how to move. I'll teach ya.”

They moved back and forth, neither saying anything and just smiling quietly and staring into each other's eyes. Castiel shook his head and laughed to himself. When Dean gave him a questioning glance he laughed on more time. “You made that up about the sadness-dancing thing, didn't you?”

Dean nuzzled his neck. “Maybe. I just don't like seeing you down. You can't keep forgetting how amazing you are and how much I like you. If I can help make you feel a even a little better then I'm gonna do it.”

Castiel sighed and rested his hand against Dean's. He could argue but he was enjoying the moment too much. He could fight it later.  


**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
